Excuse Me, I'm Head Boy
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Various drabbles involving Percy Weasley. Includes slash.
1. Love's Flame - PercyOliver

General Story Info:**  
>Title:<strong> Excuse Me, I'm Head Boy  
><strong>Author:<strong> OCDdegrassi  
><strong>Note:<strong> These will all be various drabbles centered around Percy – many of them written for challenges on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. They are all short enough that I don't feel like they warrant their own story (so generally under 500 words). Ratings, pairings, and warnings will vary for each drabble and will be included at the top of each chapter. The title is a quote by Percy from the Prisoner of Azkaban. I am also taking requests, so if you have any Percy-pairings that you want to see, then let me know, and I will see what I can do! Don't be shy about asking for strange or rare Percy-pairings either, because I'm very open-minded. You can also give me prompts, if you want :)

This Drabble Info:  
><strong>Title:<strong> Love's Flame  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Percy/Oliver  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash, Angst, Break-Up  
><strong>Note: <strong>Written for the "January Drabble Prompt Challenge." The song lyrics (in the beginning quote) are from "Lie to Me" by 12 Stones. Prompt: Candle.

xxx

"_Our candle burns away the ashes full of lies. I gave my soul to you; you cut me from behind."_

The candle cast a dim glow around the empty room, and Percy stared at the flickering flame until everything else around it seemed to fade away.

Oliver had cheated on him. Percy had trusted him, and he had been burned for his naiveté. Yet they could have moved past it, but Oliver chose to leave him for the other man instead.

Oliver had set fire to their relationship, burning it until nothing but ash remained.

Their love had been warm and bright when it was new, but it had burned out far too quickly, and now Percy was left cold and alone.

The wax was dripping down the side of the candle like tears, but Percy felt too numb to cry.

The flame was taunting him; reminding him that he would never feel warm again. He blew it out, plunging the world into a darkness that mirrored his heart.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely.


	2. One of a Kind - Gen

**Title:** One of a Kind  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Mild Angst  
><strong>Note: <strong>Written for the "Randomly Generated Prompts Competition." Prompt: Rebellion. It's a little longer than 500 words, but I still felt like it belonged in this collection of drabbles.

xxx

"_Originality is the best form of rebellion." - _Mike Sasso

Percy hated being one of seven children. It was too easy to get lost in the shuffle. His parents never had time for him, and even his own relatives would call him by the wrong name at family gatherings. He was referred to as 'Bill' so often that he simply started responding to the name; it was easier than constantly correcting someone only for them to mix up the names again a few moments later. He was used to living in the shadow of his family, and it bothered him, but he didn't know what to do about it.

His parents were so into the "One for All, and All for One" mentality that it often felt like it was them against the world; like if you weren't one of them, then you were against them. They fought against injustice and corrupt governments, but amongst their family, they expected you to agree with their beliefs and values or else you were treated like an outsider. How was Percy supposed to rebel when he had grown up in a family that encouraged such a confusing idea of conformity?

He simply accepted his fate of being just like everyone else until his first year at Hogwarts, when he finally reached his breaking point. His teachers rarely remembered his name, preferring to call him 'Weasley' so that they didn't have to figure out which one he was, and he was overlooked and ignored, like a rock in a pile of other rocks; no one could tell the difference.

Most people seemed to be under the impression that the Weasley's were all the same way, and they weren't entirely wrong about that. They did all have red-hair and freckles, and they were all outgoing, stubborn, and proud, with tempers to match. Percy was the only introvert in his family of extroverts, but instead of feeling isolated because of it, he held onto that trait as a sign of hope, because it set him apart. He wanted to be more than just another Weasley. He wanted people to remember his name.

He became obsessed with the rules and his studies, because he was determined to make something of himself. His ambition stemmed from his deep-rooted desire to be noticed; to be special. The money and the power were all great incentives, but more than any of that, he wanted to stand out amongst his family, like a diamond in the rough. He wanted to accomplish something that none of them had ever done.

According to his siblings, it made him boring, and he was teased endlessly for it, but that was okay with him. In fact, he quite liked it that way, because in the Weasley family, being boring made you unique; it made you an original. All of the Weasley boys hated being one of seven, even if they would never admit it. Ginny was special for the simple fact that she was the only girl, but the six boys were all too aware of the fact that they were considered interchangeable to most people.

Bill and Charlie rebelled against it by moving to different countries as soon as they graduated, getting dangerous jobs and generally doing things that their mother wouldn't approve of (such as growing out their hair or getting an earring). The twins rebelled by becoming pranksters, wreaking havoc and chaos on anyone who was unlucky enough to be around them at the time. Even little Ron had found a way to rebel by being the only son with an attitude, throwing fits and yelling in order to get attention, and it worked.

Percy wasn't one for pranks or danger or being disrespectful to his parents, so he found his own form of rebellion – silent and effective. He became different.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


	3. Louder Than Words - PercyMarcus

**Title:** Louder Than Words  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Percy/Marcus  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash, Fluff  
><strong>Note: <strong>Inspired by "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss. Written for the "Kisses Competition" and "Non-Canon Fun!" Prompts: Shoulder Kiss, Percy/Marcus.

xxx

Marcus walked up behind Percy and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling the red-head closer to him so that Percy's back was flush against Marcus' torso. Percy smiled and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as a feeling of contentment flooded through him.

Despite Marcus' size and tough exterior, he was surprisingly gentle. In public, he was as distant and guarded as ever, easily intimidating anyone who walked by them, but when they were alone, Percy got to see an entirely different side of him. When it was just the two of them, Marcus let all of his walls melt away, like a phoenix being reborn from the ash of its former self.

He held Percy, for no reason other than to be near him, and he could always sense when Percy was feeling insecure, so he would kiss him softly to offer comfort. It made Percy feel so incredibly lucky that this amazing man had chosen to share his vulnerable, sweet side with Percy, instead of the countless others that he could have chosen.

Marcus never said that he loved Percy or whispered soft, affectionate words to him, but that was okay with the red-head. Marcus wasn't the type to talk about his feelings, yet Percy knew what they were all the same. He could tell how Marcus felt by the way the dark-haired man held him, nuzzling his nose into Percy's hair to breathe in the scent and then kissing his shoulder gently.

That act alone said so much more than words ever could. Percy knew that it was Marcus' way of expressing himself. His kiss to the shoulder wasn't just a kiss; it was how Marcus said that he loved him; that he would never leave him; that he needed him and cherished him; that he wanted to hold Percy forever and never let him go.

People would probably think that Percy was crazy for reading so far into a simple kiss to the shoulder, yet between the two of them, that kiss meant so much more than anyone else could ever understand.

At one point in their relationship, Percy had been upset by Marcus' lack of verbal affection, but he eventually realized that Marcus _was_ speaking, just not with words. He was speaking from his heart, and that was more than enough for Percy, because Marcus' silent gestures, warm embraces, and shoulder kisses spoke louder than any words of endearment ever could.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


	4. Prefect Duties - PercyAdrian

**Title:** Prefect Duties  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Percy/Adrian Pucey  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash, Alcohol  
><strong>Note: <strong>The rating is only for the alcohol and drinking aspect, but other than that, it's really just K+ material. _Italics_ are Percy's thoughts, for the most part. Written for the "Musical Chairs – Revolving Prompts Competition." Prompt: "You're cute." / "I'm not cute!"

xxx

Percy didn't understand how he always managed to get himself into these kinds of situations. This was _supposed_ to be the Slytherin prefects' night for rounds, but one of them had claimed to be "too sick" to perform his duties (_more likely too busy skirting their responsibilities_, Percy's mind supplied disdainfully), and none of the other Slytherin prefects were willing to cover for him (_the selfish gits_).

Being the responsible Head Boy that Percy was, he agreed to take over the rounds. _Someone_ had to keep the castle running smoothly, and it obviously wasn't going to be the Slytherins. It was because of this rather unfortunate decision that Percy was in his current predicament.

Adrian Pucey, a fellow prefect from Slytherin who had been "too busy" to cover for his classmate, was drunk. Percy could smell firewhiskey on his breath, even more so because Adrian insisted on leaning against Percy and smiling stupidly.

"I'm going to have to report this," Percy told him gravely. It was against the rules for students to drink alcohol, and as a fellow prefect, Adrian really should have known better.

Frankly, Percy was disappointed in him. He had always thought that Adrian was the most responsible of all the Slytherin prefects. _Such a shame_, he lamented. Adrian seemed entirely unfazed by his threat, instead acting as if he didn't even hear Percy.

"You have pretty eyes," Adrian said dreamily as he pressed his body closer against Percy's, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. Percy felt his face redden in embarrassment. He cleared his throat, trying to collect his thoughts enough to continue disciplining his, admittedly, attractive classmate, but that only left him with the new problem of trying not to think about how_ else _he could discipline Adrian.

"You, uh, you are in violation of -" He began, but he was thrown off focus from his tirade when Adrian giggled. It was rather an adorable sound.

"Even your ears get red when you blush," Adrian said in fond amusement, moving his hand so that he could caress Percy's ear softly with his fingers. His ears had always been a sensitive spot for Percy, so he couldn't up but shiver at the contact. He promptly turned a deeper shade of red from his humiliating reaction, and Adrian's grin widened.

"You're cute," Adrian added, causing Percy to splutter. _Well, of all the nerve_. Percy was dignified, refined, mature, and even classy, but he was _not_ cute. He wasn't some kitten or baby owl, for Merlin's sake!

"I'm not cute!" Percy shot back indignantly. Adrian continued smiling, his eyes brimming with affection.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Head Boy," he responded placatingly. Percy was fuming at this point, desperately wishing that he had the power to expel a student, when Adrian leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Percy froze, watching wide-eyed as Adrian backed away from him slightly.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Adrian made his eyes wide and innocent-looking, like a puppy, and Percy could do nothing more than nod his head weakly in agreement, still in shock by the other boy's action. Adrian smiled happily at his response.

"Great! See you then!" He exclaimed excitedly, kissing Percy's cheek again and walking away, and Percy noticed that he was walking quite straight for someone who was supposedly drunk. He hadn't slurred his words at all during their conversation either, Percy realized belatedly.

Percy watched Adrian walk away with a small, confused smile on his face, his cheek still tingling from Adrian's lips. He supposed that, just this once, he could overlook this little transgression. But if it happened again, Adrian was going to be sent to the headmaster faster than one could say "You're cute."

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely. Flames are not.


	5. One Day - Gen

**Title:** One Day  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Teasing, Angst, Kidfic  
><strong>Note: <strong>Written for the "Stratified Agate Competition." Prompt: Write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing.

xxx

A blur of red hair rushed through the doorway and outside. Little Percy's face was red and blotchy from crying, but he kept his head down to hide the tears. The twins were at it again. They were constantly tormenting and teasing their older brother, and today was no exception. This time, they stole his glasses and played Dragon-In-The-Middle with them, ignoring how Percy kept yelling to give them back.

He was taller than both of them, but without his glasses, his vision was too fuzzy to catch them when they soared through the air. He tried, reaching out desperately, but his hands kept missing their mark. The twins laughed uproariously at that, making fun of Percy for his poor vision. They loved to remind him that he was the only Weasley child with glasses, and they always commented that he was probably adopted. Percy knew that the last part was ridiculous, but it still didn't stop the words from stinging.

The worst part was that no one – save for their mother – ever did anything about it. His dad kept telling him that it was "all in good fun", and his older brothers' only remarks were that he needed to "lighten up and stop being a baby." They all thought that it was okay for the twins to tease him, because they were younger. If Percy ever did that to them, he had no doubt that everyone would be "disappointed" in him. It wasn't fair.

The twins' most recent game had ended when Fred – or maybe George – failed to catch the glasses, and they shattered on the ground. The twins froze for a second before bolting upstairs, and just in time, because their mother came bustling in quickly after to see what had caused the noise.

She sighed when she saw Percy's broken glasses and fixed them with a quick repairing spell, but before she could say any words of comfort (that Percy had already heard a million times before), he grabbed the glasses and ran from the room. He kept going until he reached the edge of the property, where he plopped down on the grass, panting from exertion.

He was so tired of being teased. He didn't understand why everyone thought the twins were funny; in Percy's opinion, they were downright mean. He already knew that he was different from the rest of his family; he had been aware of that almost as long as he knew his own name, so he didn't need them to rub it in his face. He sighed as he picked at the grass beneath him, ripping the blades into tiny shreds.

One day, things would be different. He would be respected and loved. He would have power and money, and no one would ever tease him again. He wished it was like that now, but he knew that he would have to wait. He could be patient though.

Right now, he was a nobody, completely unremarkable and unmemorable, but one day, that would all change. He made a silent vow that he would make something of himself, no matter what. One day, he would be somebody.

xxx

**A/N:** By the way, I'm not bashing the twins, but let's be honest: little kids can be cruel sometimes. I see it all the time, and it breaks my heart. Anyway, reviews are always lovely.


	6. Percyholics Anonymous - PercyEveryone

**Title:** Percyholics Anonymous  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Percy/Everyone - Unrequited  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Crack Taken Seriously, Angst, Unrequited Love, Slash, Support Group!AU, Ridiculous Situation  
><strong>Note: <strong>I have no excuse for this. I don't even know… It was fun to write though. The rating is for references to addiction, just to be safe. Written for the "Weekly AU! Competition." Prompt: Support Group!AU.

xxx

Marcus Flint entered a classroom in an abandoned corridor of Hogwarts. He was greeted by the sight of a group of people seated in a circle.

Aside from himself and Adrian Pucey (who had practically dragged him to the meeting), there were 7 other people: Terence Higgs, Lucian Bole, and Miles Bletchley from Slytherin, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, and Cormac McLaggen from Gryffindor, and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff.

Once Marcus and Adrian had taken their seats, Cormac stood up and cleared his throat. Marcus looked at the faces around him, realizing that they were indeed a strange bunch, yet they were all united by one common thread.

"Welcome everyone. We are all here today to discuss our hopeless love for Percy," Cormac began, pausing as everyone nodded in agreement and a few sad sighs were heard around the room.

"Would anyone care to start?" he continued, and Seamus raised his hand. Cormac gestured for the younger Gryffindor to stand up.

"The floor is yours," Cormac finished supportively as he sat down.

"Hello. My name is Seamus, and I'm a Percyholic." Everyone nodded in greeting.

"Hello Seamus," they chorused back. The Irish boy was nervously rocking up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Today, I accidentally blew up another cauldron. Percy saw the whole thing and took 10 points from Gryffindor. But while he was yelling at me, his lips looked so gorgeously pouty that I could barely stop myself from kissing them," he finished, his voice breaking at the end. Several people sighed while others nodded their head in sympathy.

"But you didn't kiss him; that's a big step forward. You were face to face with temptation, and you managed to resist. Well done, Seamus," Cormac stated, and everyone began to clap. Seamus nodded his thanks and sat back down. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Why am I even here? I don't love Percy," he said gruffly, but everyone looked at him with understanding shining in their eyes. It was his first meeting, and they all remembered how hard it could be. Adrian put a supportive hand on his friend's arm.

"It's okay, Marcus. Acceptance is the first step to recovery," he said gently. The other's nodded, but Marcus only rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"And why are we in a group run by McLaggen? He's a bloody Gryffindor!" He looked to his fellow Slytherins for an answer, but it was Cedric who responded.

"This group is about something bigger than house differences. It transcends all other outside issue," he explained, and everyone nodded in agreement. Marcus still looked resistant, but it only took a few more sympathetic smiles before he felt his anger suddenly leave him.

He was overcome with the desperate need to share his story with people who understood what he was going through. It was so hard trying to deal with it all on his own, and he just couldn't do it anymore.

"I don't know how it all started. I thought I had it under control. Now I can't go a day without seeing his face," he choked out, his large body trembling as he wept. Some of the others had tears in their eyes as well, and Terence put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing by coming here, Marcus. The first step to recovery is admitting that you need help," Cormac prompted gently. Marcus sniffed and nodded. He cleared his throat as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"My name is Marcus, and I'm a Percyholic," he announced, and everyone smiled supportively and clapped. Marcus felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His heart was filled with hope, like a bright light at the end of a tunnel.

He would always be a Percyholic, but he was on his way to recovery.

xxx

**A/N:** Sorry/Not Sorry. Reviews are always lovely.


	7. Doughnuts - Gen

**Title:** Doughnuts  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Kidfic, Humor  
><strong>Note: <strong>This idea popped into my head while I was arguing with my daughter about breakfast, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Written for the "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge and the "Itty Bitty Kiddie Challenge."

xxx

Arthur Weasley was attempting to do the impossible: feed his seven children breakfast. Normally this would have been done by Molly, but as she was confined to bed due to illness, the monumental task was left to him. He handed little Percy a chocolate-covered doughnut with sprinkles. Percy looked incredulously at the sugary breakfast food and raised his eyebrows.

"I can't eat this," he stated in disgust. Arthur sighed, running a hand through his balding hair.

"It has chocolate," he tried enticing the little one, but Percy only stared at him blankly. Arthur sighed again, trying to remind himself to stay patient with his pickiest child.

"Most children would love to have chocolate for breakfast. Just eat it," he commanded, expecting the matter to be settled, but Percy looked offended by the very notion of eating such a thing.

"Doughnuts have sugar, and we shouldn't eat sugar for breakfast, because it reduces orexin levels in the brain and makes us tired. We should be eating foods high in protein, like eggs, yogurt or sausage, because protein increases the activity of orexin cells in the brain so we feel alert and full for longer," he explained matter-of-factly. Arthur blinked in shock.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked in disbelief, and Percy straightened his posture.

"I read it in mommy's diet books," he replied importantly. Arthur inwardly groaned and made a mental note to talk with Molly about what Percy was allowed to read from now on.

"Well, you can eat this now, and then when you start to feel tired again, you can eat another one. Deal?" He tried to bargain, but Percy looked positively scandalized.

"Do you want me to be obese?!" He yelled in horror. Arthur spluttered. Okay, they were officially removing all diet books from out of Percy's reach. Charlie rolled his eyes from his place at the table.

"Just eat it, you prat," he remarked, and Percy glared at him. He stuck his nose up in the air and held the doughnut out in front of him with two fingers, as if it were a stinky diaper.

"You eat it, since you're already fat anyway," he responded haughtily. Charlie spluttered, his face turning an angry shade of red.

"I am not fat, you little git!" He lunged for Percy and tackled him to the ground, and Percy yelped. When the younger boy began yelling about "the indignity of it all!", Arthur decided that they should probably hide the dictionaries too.

Bill and the twins were watching the scene in front of them with unsurprised interest, eating their doughnuts silently as Arthur tried to pull Charlie and Percy apart. He was kicked by a stray foot in the process, and he grumbled.

"Bill, help me out here!" Bill rolled his eyes before setting his doughnut down. Together they managed to pull the feuding brothers apart. Charlie sat down at the table again while Percy stood up straighter and fixed his shirt.

"Well, if you all wish to become obese, then so be it, but I will not partake in such unhealthy behavior," he stated disdainfully. He spun on his heel and walked up the stairs to his room as Bill tried to smother his laughter.

Arthur glared at his eldest son before turning his attention to the youngest boy. Ron had just entered the kitchen, and Arthur was relieved by his appearance. Ron was the easy child; he would eat just about anything. He would probably eat his own foot if it was covered in chocolate.

"Here you go," he said kindly, giving little Ron a doughnut.

Ron eyed the doughnut suspiciously for moment before asking, "What's in it?"

Before Arthur could answer, Fred and George piped in with "chocolate" and "sugar."

Ron blinked for a moment before yelling "I don't wanna be obese!" He threw the doughnut across the room, where it landed in Bill's hair. The oldest boy looked murderous as he took off running after his wide-eyed younger brother.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Bill screamed, the chocolate and sprinkles still clinging to his longer hair.

Arthur sighed and muttered under his breath: "Note to self, don't let Percy read Ron his bedtime story anymore."

xxx

**A/N:** Isn't little Percy adorable? Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Making New Memories - PercySirius

**Title:** Making New Memories  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Percy/Sirius  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash, Fluff, Established Relationships, Sirius Lives!AU  
><strong>Note: <strong>For the sake of this story, we are going to pretend that Sirius didn't die. Also, I know that most of you are going to say that Sirius belongs with Remus, but I'm allowed to play with the characters every once in a while! This may or may not be crack, because of the absurd emphasis on a spork. Written for the "Multi-Ship Challenge." Prompt: Spork.

xxx

Percy was sorting through the boxes in Sirius' attic, putting them into three piles: keep, dontate, and throw away. The little space was filled with so much stuff that he could barely stand.

"You really should have cleaned this out before it got so bad," Percy admonished, though it lacked any real heat. Sirius only grinned in response.

"Then I wouldn't have had you to help me," he replied cheekily. Percy rolled his eyes, trying to hide the small smile that he couldn't stop from forming.

He continued looking through the box in front of him, shaking his head in disbelief at the amount of junk inside. Who kept a portrait of three dead mice? He picked up an unfamiliar object that looked like a cross between a fork and a spoon.

"What's this?" He doubted that the Black family would have any muggle items, but he had never seen something like this before. He showed it to Sirius, and the other man's face darkened.

"That's a spork. It's what they gave us to eat with in Azkaban. Not a great keepsake, eh? Throw it away," he said forcefully, turning away as a signal that the topic was closed. Azkaban was still a sore subject for him; Sirius rarely spoke about that time and avoided the topic whenever it came up, and Percy always respected that.

As much as he wanted his lover to have closure, he couldn't blame him for not wanting to relive such a terrible time in his life. Percy stared at the spork in contemplation, sticking it in his pocket when Sirius' back was turned.

Later that night, once they had given up on trying to clean anything else out of the attic, Sirius went to the bathroom to wash off the dust, and Percy used the time to make a bowl of strawberries soaked in strawberry sauce with whip cream on top. A moment later, Sirius entered the kitchen, raising his eyebrows when he saw the food.

"Are we the romantic type now?" He asked jokingly, and Percy's face reddened. This wasn't typical for their relationship, since they were more of the steak-and-firewhiskey type of guys, but Percy had a plan tonight.

"No, I just wanted to try something different," he said, a bit more defensively than he meant to. Sirius grinned, obviously enjoying Percy's embarrassment (he always said that Percy looked 'cute' when he blushed, which annoyed the younger man immensely, though Percy was fairly certain that his annoyance was the main reason that Sirius continued to say it).

"Alright, fair enough," Sirius obliged, sitting down in a chair as Percy sat beside him.

"Now close your eyes and open your mouth," Percy ordered. He blushed when he realized how dirty that statement sounded, and Sirius' grin transformed into a lecherous smirk.

"And just how wide do I need to open my mouth?" He retorted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and looking entirely too smug for Percy's liking. Percy scowled.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't mean it like that. Just do it," he exclaimed. The amusement in Sirius' expression never left his face, but he did as he was told, opening his mouth far wider than he needed to. Percy huffed at how difficult his lover was being, using his hand to guide Sirius' mouth to a more appropriate size. The other man pouted for a moment before opening his mouth the way that Percy wanted him to.

Percy pulled the spork out of his pocket, dipping it in the strawberries and whip cream. He brought it up to Sirius' lips, and the other man swallowed the food dutifully, though he still had an amused and slightly confused look on his face. He tried to suck on the spork and lick it suggestively, but Percy had anticipated that and pulled it away before his lover could realize that it wasn't a regular spoon.

Sirius pouted again, but Percy proceeded to feed him another bite, kissing Sirius as soon as he swallowed. Sirius tangled his hands in Percy's hair, pulling the younger man closer and kissing him eagerly. Now they were getting somewhere! They finally parted for air, and Sirius opened his eyes, looking at Percy in contemplation.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was all that for?" he questioned, because he still didn't quite understand the reason behind it. Percy wasn't usually the romantic, feed-your-lover type of guy, so what brought on this sudden change? And why did he need to close his eyes when he already knew what he was eating?

Percy's face reddened again, but he held up the spork for Sirius to see. Sirius' face instantly went blank, not comprehending this sudden twist in the situation. Percy looked hesitantly at his lover.

"I wanted you to have some good memories with this to replace the bad ones," he said quietly. He suddenly felt very silly about the whole thing. Sirius' face softened, his eyes shining with affection as he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered genuinely against Percy's lips, looking at his lover fondly. Percy smiled in relief, and Sirius returned it with a grin of his own. It was times like these that made Sirius love Percy even more than he already did. Percy was always trying to help Sirius cope with his past in whatever way he could, and Sirius was grateful for it.

Maybe this whole thing was a bit cheesy, but the thought behind it was very sweet. He took the cutlery from Percy, and as he fed his lover a bite of strawberries and whip cream, Sirius decided that maybe sporks weren't so bad, as long as he had Percy there to use it with him.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
